The present invention relates to a coat rack to be fastened inside a trunk for holding clothes by hangers.
An ordinary coat rack for use in a trunk to hold clothes is shown in FIG. 1, which is generally comprised of a base having an elongated horizontal opening, a lock releasably controlled to lock the elongated horizontal opening, and a series of parallel grooves below the elongated horizontal opening for hanging dress hangers. By unlocking the lock, dress hangers can be inserted through the elongated horizontal opening and respectively hung on the grooves to hold clothes. However, this structure of coat rack is still not satisfactory in function. The main disadvantage of this structure of coat rack is that hanging dress hangers on the grooves to hold clothes or taking them out of the coat rack should be done in proper order, and the dress hangers hanging on the outer side grooves should be all taken out when the dress hanger on an inner side is to be taken out. Therefore, one shall expend much time in arranging clothes.